At Your Service
by Tozz
Summary: Fluffy Kariya x Uzuki oneshot. Uzuki wants to play a game, and Kariya suggests upping the prize from the usual bowl of ramen. Please review!


I utterly adore this pairing so I couldn't resist writing a little oneshot. Sorry for the blatant fluffiness at the end, haha. Enjoy.

x x x

"Kariyaaa," Uzuki said, drawing out the last syllable of his name, her voice filled with impatience. "I'm bored and the food here sucks. Let's do something."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, barely paying her any attention as he lazily leafed through a magazine with disinterest. He propped his chin up with his hand and had his elbow resting on the table, his signature lollypop jutting from his lips. They were sharing a table at the Mexican Hot Dog for lunch, and just ten minutes after ordering Uzuki was getting restless.

"I dunno…" she sighed, drumming her fingers on the table as she weighed their options. "How about Reaper Sport Number Four? We haven't done that one in a while."

"You mean tag?" he questioned, finally tearing his eyes off the page, his face displaying just the tiniest hint of curiosity.

"Yeah! With the same prize as always," she added, her agitation quickly replaced with growing excitement. Predictably, competition was just what she needed to turn her mood around.

"Hmm," he intoned, closing the magazine and dropping it on the table. "Ramen? That's what we always do. I think it's getting old…"

"Huh? What else would we do?" Uzuki asked, annoyance creeping back into her voice. Why get caught up in details like prizes? _Winning_ was what mattered.

Kariya took the candy from his mouth and looked at it for a moment. "_Welll_," he drawled, flicking his eyes back to her, "how 'bout we raise the stakes? Make things a little more interesting?"

"Like _what,_ Kariya? Have something in mind?" she huffed, wishing that he'd spit it out instead of being so roundabout.

"How 'bout this: if I win, you have to do something for me."

Now he'd sparked _her_ curiosity. "…That's—," she started, breaking off in hesitation.

"C'mon, girl, are you in?" His eyes were twinkling with a challenging sort of mischief, as if he were daring her to say no. It made her stomach flutter for no reason at all and she tried to look confident.

She tossed her pink hair back defiantly, a self-assured smirk working its way onto her face. "Of course, as long as the same goes for me _when_ I win."

Kariya broke into a leering grin, looking satisfied. It was rare he regarded their competitive games as anything more than a distraction, but this time he seemed into it. He got his feet, sticking the lollypop back into the corner of his mouth. "Perfect. It's starts now, then."

"Wha—? Hey!" she cried, jumping up as soon as he vanished from sight with a mocking chuckle.

x x x

Truthfully, Uzuki was just a little bit anxious about what would happen if Kariya won. She doubted he would make her do anything too…well, _embarrassing_, but if ramen wasn't going to cut it…

Not that she was planning on losing, of course.

"Aha!" she hissed triumphantly, catching sight of her target. He was just up ahead of her, darting through the crowd of Center Street. "Gotcha!" she cried, yanking on the back of his black hoodie. He let out a little noise of surprise and whirled around, rubbing his neck. "I win, I win!" she announced loudly as they stepped out of the main area and the way of other people.

"Hmm, gotta admit, you won fair and square," he sighed, grinning wryly. "So tell me, Uzuki…what would you like me to do?"

The suggestion in his voice almost made her blush. Almost. But instead she remained unruffled on the outside, and tapped her chin in a fake look of pondering. "Let's see, since _ramen's_ not good enough for you…" She trailed off, realizing she wasn't really sure _what_ she wanted. She'd been so focused on making sure Kariya didn't win that she forgot to think about her own prize.

"What'll it be? I haven't got all day, you know," Kariya said, languidly stretching both arms above his head as if he wasn't concerned about anything she could throw at him.

"…How about you tell me what _you _would've had _me_ do if you'd won?" she asked carefully, finding his complete apathy towards her slightly maddening.

One of his eyebrows twitched but otherwise he was unreadable. "What kind of question is that?"

She crossed her arms, scowling. "I'm just curious, since you were the one who thought it up."

"Is that really the best you can think of?"

"S-so what? I get to make you do anything, so hurry up and tell me!"

He sighed again and took the lollypop from his mouth. "Well, when you put it that way...if you're so sure, how about I do a demonstration?"

Uzuki's brow furrowed as she considered his request. "I don't think that's fair—" She was stopped by Kariya's fingers cupping her chin and his lips meeting hers for just one short, sweet kiss.

He hovered there for a moment, and she felt his warm breath on her cheeks as he stared into her widened eyes. "I think you see where I'm going with this," he said in a low voice, pulling away.

Her temporary paralysis was broken. "Guh—muh—_what the hell?!_" she nearly screeched, clapping a hand to her lips. Her face was beet red, not from anger but from surprise. But the biggest surprise came after the kiss, when she realized that she hadn't wanted him to _stop_. She could still taste the lingering flavor of the candy from his mouth: watermelon.

Kariya tried to hide his amusement towards her reaction but failed, his smile sneaking back onto his face and melting away his seriousness. "You're right, that wasn't very fair of me at all. Let's see, I'll make it up to you and buy you _two_ bowls of ramen."

Uzuki muttered something inaudible.

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said, 'I'll let it slide if you do that again.' Now, hurry up and do it again before I die of embarrassment!" she snapped, her face flushing an even deeper shade of red.

"At your service," he murmured, his playful smirk still present as his arms slid around her waist and he fulfilled her demand.


End file.
